As I melt into you
by daenerystargaryenrp
Summary: When Daenerys's past comes back to haunt her, will a Bethmoorian prince be able to pick up the pieces, or will they both fall in the flames?
1. It begins

Daenerys walked quietly alongside the river, watching snow fall, wrapping her arms around herself. Snow fell in her platinum hair. The thundering march of horse hooves shook the ground beneath her. Turning, she was barely able to process what she saw before something wrapped around her throat, forcing her to her knees. She coughed as spots appeared in her vision. "Let this be a warning to you, jalan atthirari anni," whispered Drogo, tilting her chin up tenderly. Daenerys clawed at the twine wrapped tightly around her throat. Drogo continued, venom lacing his voice as Rhaego squirmed in his arms. "We will kill you slowly, as you have killed us." Viserys, Doreah and Xano walked out from behind Drogo, their eyes full of hate. Viserys kneeled before her and kissed her forehead as a flash of silver and an explosion of pain became all she could acknowledge. A river of crimson stained the snow and surrounded her as she fell back, the edges of her vision going dark. With a dark chuckle, the figures surrounding her vanished as she saw a pair of pale hands lift her before darkness took over.


	2. Always

She stirred weakly, a cold hand on hers. She heard someone else move beside her, a soft whisper reaching her ear. _My little dragon. _The voice was so soft, rough yet smooth like silk. It drew her in, and her eyes fluttered open slowly. Above her were not the bright lights she half expected, but a dim glow cast by candles slowly flickering around the room. Everything was hazy, as if someone had put a filter in her eyes. Turning her head weakly to the side to see where the whisper came from, a pale figure came into view before her vision cleared. Nuada sat at her bedside, concern in his golden eyes. Her eyes slowly trailed to her hand, seeing his hand on hers. Feeling another cold hand brush hair from her face, she looked up to see Nuada leaning forward slightly, before he placed a hand on her cheek. Daenerys couldn't blush, and she had a strong suspicion she was ghastly pale. She shut her eyes gently when Nuada kissed her forehead softly. "I came too late, little dragon. You were still hurt." She sighed quietly and opened her eyes, the soft violet of her eyes meeting Nuada's golden ones. "We cannot be everywhere at once," she murmured, her voice remaining as soft as ever. Seeing a small glint out of the corner of her eye, Dany turned her head carefully and looked over to see Nuala bringing some food and water for her. "Thank you," she said, giving Nuala a soft smile. Nuala smiled back before walking out quietly, her hands folded in front of her. "I will be back," Nuada said quietly, standing. She looked up, not wanting to be alone. "Will you be back?" .. "Always."


	3. If we do what we must

Nuada walked outside, watching as Daenerys rode her horse across the field, her three dragons circling the skies above her. He smiled as he watched, pulling his own horse gently from the stables. "Nuada." A quiet voice startled him and he turned, quickly grabbing his spear before realizing it was his sister. "Did you find anything?" He questioned, walking to her slowly. "Yes, I did. The scroll that I found states that a soul can become corporeal, even if just long enough to exact revenge for a wrong done," she spoke as she pulled the scroll from the pack she carried and handed it to her brother. He frowned as his eyes went over the scroll, and he slowly rolled it back up sighing heavily.

"Wonderful." He spoke slowly, drawing out the words as if to keep calm. "This cannot keep happening," his sister said, looking at him with wide golden eyes. "If it does, eventually she will not be able to withstand it. She WILL die." Nuada snapped his head over sharply hearing so, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "If they wish to kill her, they shall have to kill me, as well," he said, walking to the stables. Nuala sighed as she watched, and spoke under her breath softly. "If we do what we must, no one shall have to die."


	4. The Wedding: Pt 1

She sighed softly as Missandei pinned the second braid up gently. She was wearing her white dress, the fabric pooling around her feet softly. "It is time," Missandei said quietly, looking at Daenerys. Daenerys gave a slight nod and inhaled deeply, turning on her heel to the large ornate doors. "Daenerys Targarien, Jelmazmo, Dorzalty, Dāria Sikudo Dārȳti Vestero, Muña Zaldrizoti," a voice spoke as she stepped through the doors. She felt her heart stop for a brief moment seeing everyone on either side of the isle. Daenerys shut her eyes for a brief moment before taking a step forward. She tilted her chin up slightly to attempt to regain her composure, taking small steps forward. She reached Nuada, rising up the final few steps until she was at his height.


End file.
